Digital video assets are widely available to users in various formats (e.g., streaming formats, disc formats, etc.). Examples of digital video assets may include movies, sports videos, newscasts, music videos, concert videos, various types of TV programs, online videos, streaming videos, etc. A digital video asset may be given an age rating level (e.g., may be associated with a parental age rating) by an agency or organization. The age rating level of the digital video asset may indicate whether the digital video asset may be considered appropriate for people of different ages (e.g., based on the amount of violence, nudity, foul language, and/or adult content) by the agency or organization.